Il ne rouillera jamais !
by TinouMalefoy
Summary: Drago réfléchis... Et passe à l'action ! OS


Il ne rouillera jamais…

Par une belle nuit d'été, Draco Malefoy était accoudé à la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait se retrouver là pour ne plus penser.

Ne plus penser à la tonne de devoirs qu'il avait à faire. Même si il avait toujours été bon élève, il détestait les devoirs.

Ne plus penser à son père qui lui bourrait la tête avec ses idées de sang pur, de noblesse et de supériorité.

Ne plus penser aux deux gorilles qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle, deux boulets qu'il s'acharnait à semer depuis sa troisième année, lorsqu'il avait compris que les idées de sang pur et de reconnaissance éternelle au Maître, Le Lord Noir, n'étaient que des bêtises.

Ne plus penser à Granger, son obsession. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce qu'elle lui résistait. Mais avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait sa main levée en classe, ses cheveux broussailleux volant grâce à la brise, son rire, ses yeux pétillants, et même ses pieds. Drago sourit intérieurement. Il était gravement atteint s'il fantasmait sur les pieds de Granger … Depuis ce jour, il avait arrêté les conquêtes d'un soir et se réservait à une seule personne.

Oui, il aimait rester là pendant des heures. Il regarda le cadran de sa montre. Une montre de luxe, tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Une heure du matin. Il était temps de rentrer au dortoir. Il se promit que le lendemain il irait voir Granger et commencerait à la séduire.

Le lendemain, Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs, livres en main. Elle n'avait cours de métamorphose qu'à 9heures, elle s'était levée à 7heures. Elle descendit à la grande salle pour manger puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Drago observait Granger travailler au devoir de potion, à rendre dans deux semaines seulement. Il se décida alors à s'approcher d'elle, et s'assit sur la chaise libre en face.

Hermione avait entendu quelqu'un approcher. Pensant à Ron ou Harry, elle leva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une chevelure blonde et des yeux gris métal…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Tu viens encore m'insulter ?

- Tu sais Granger, si j'avais voulu t'insulter, je n'aurais pas attendu des minutes avant que tu ne lève la tête de ton bouquin…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- …

- Malefoy ?

- Je te veux _toi_

Alors il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, et lui murmura

- Tu me rends fou…

Hermione était choquée. Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy venait de l'embrasser ? L'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa 3ème année sans jamais lui avouer ? Pensant à une ultime tentative pour la rabaisser et lui faire perdre ses moyens, elle hurla :

- NON MAIS MALEFOY CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE ?! DEGAGE !

Mme Pince arriva, alertée pas le bruit et les vira de la bibliothèque. Drago partit sans un mot. Elle regarda sa montre. 9h05. Attends… 9h05 ?!

Elle couru jusqu'à la classe de Mc Gonnagall. Elle ouvrit la porte et tous les élèves se retournèrent sur elle.

- Bonjour professeur, veuillez excuser mon léger retard.

- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger.

Le cours se déroula, mais Hermione ne pensait pas aux lapins en peluche qu'ils étaient censé transformer en vrai lapins, mais à Malefoy… Pour la première fois même, elle fut incapable de répondre à une question d'un professeur.

Le cours se termina et Mc Gonnagall la retint.

- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes jamais arrivé en retard à un seul de mes cours, et je vous ai trouvé dissipée. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non professeur, répondit-elle en rougissant

- A voir vos joues, je déduis que c'est une histoire de cœur. Bonne journée Miss Granger

Hermione détala, humiliée que son professeur ai découvert la raison de son inattention.

De retour à son dortoir, elle vit un paquet emballé avec soin. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un collier. Elle lut la note qui y était avec :

_Hermione, _

_Bien que je pense que tu ais déjà reconnu ce pendentif, je t'informe que c'est un Caseril. Au cas où tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, je t'explique le principe :_

_Si un jour mon amour envers toi n'est plus sincère, il rouillera…_

Drago attendait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Si Granger n'était pas là dans 2 heures, il partirait…

Hermione se précipita dans la Grande salle, puis dans la bibliothèque, demanda à un jeune Serpentard de regarder dans leur salle commune, dans les serres, et même dans les toilettes des garçons, elle fit le tour de toutes les salles de classe. Il n'y était pas. Il ne restait qu'un endroit possible…

Drago entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se retourna, plein d'espoir. Elle était là. Elle s'approcha, le regarda avec une interrogation dans le regard, comme pour lui demander si tout cela n'était pas un jeu visant à l'enfoncer. Elle vit bien que non. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de dessous son pull un pendentif.

- Je te promets qu'il ne rouillera jamais…, murmura Drago.

- Je sais…


End file.
